Different Paths Walked
by andy132
Summary: What if something different happened on that fateful day when Ryuji meet Taiga and how will things now play out? Will they both end up with each over or has there fates been changed.


Yo I was shocked when I looked at the Toradora section on fan fiction. How can there be so little for such a great anime/manga. I know it's a relatively new one but it's not that new so why oh why is there so little for this great show. It made me laugh, cry, bite my nails, growl in frustration and jump for joy so if you haven't watched it for all that is good watch it. But for those who have spread the word for this is a great little show and so I came up with this little idea and to be honest it's only something I did as I had serious writers block on my other fic but anyway on with the chapter.

* * *

**Chapter 01: The worst day.**

He hated his eyes, he had always hated them every since he was a child. He had always been ostracized because of them, so he had never had friends while growing up. He had grown up in a fatherless family with just him and his mother and his pet parakeet Inko-chan. So even at home he was lonely due to his mother always working but it didn't bother him as he knew she was only doing it for him.

He spent all his time alone learning how to be self-sufficient as he didn't have much choice as he didn't have anything else to do and his mom was always to tired when she finally got home. When he was younger he used to dream about meeting his father and what it would be like to be a proper family and how everything would turn out alright as his father would wrap his arms around him and promise to never leave again.

But over time he stopped dreaming and just got on with his life trying to forget the man who had abandoned him and his mother. That had of course proved difficult as his eyes were a constant reminder since they were spitting image of his fathers. That was one of the reasons he hated it them, as they taunted him ever time he gazed at his reflection never letting him forget that man.

As he got older people's opinions got worse thanks to his biological inheritance. He was now well known as a thug and delinquent even people who had never meet him ran with fear at a simple glance from his cursed eyes.

He let out a sigh as he continued to walk alone down the street as everyone cleared a path for him. Some of the less courageous ones even ran across to the opposite side of the road all the while whispering about all the apparent crimes he'd had committed.

"Damn why didn't I cut off this bang?" he asked himself irritated as he pulled on his dark blue hair, his fringe was seriously annoying. As it went down all the way to his eyes in hopes of covering them but people still reacted in the same way so now it was only getting on his nerves.

Today was his first day of his second year of high school and it already looked like nothing had changed. Turning a corner towards the school he felt someone bump in to him and looking down he saw the shacking form of a kid who had the same uniform as him.

"Hey watched where you're going" he said slightly annoyed.

"This…that I'm so sorry it wasn't on purpose" the kid replied panicking.

Ryuji looked down at the obviously terrified kid a felt sorry for him so while smiling slightly he raised his hand to assure him that it was fine, "Don't worry about it just be

More careful next time"

But the kid didn't listen to a word he said as he only saw Ryuji get a creepy smirk while raising a hand towards him, "I'm so sorry it was an accident here take this!" the kid screamed while putting his wallet in Ryuji outstretched hands before running off.

Ryuji looked at the wallet in his hand for a few seconds before shoving it in his pocket, "looks like another trip to the student office" he mumbled while walking off as everyone who had seen what had happened began to whisper again.

"Can you believe it, the New Year hasn't even started yet but he's already mugging people on there way to school".

"That's nothing last year I heard that he crashed the opening ceremony"

"Well you know the schools movie club I heard some scary guy who looked just like him destroyed there club room and stole all there equipment"

"They get worse every year I can't even reason with these type of people" Ryuji said to himself as the school came in to his view.

"Oi Ryuji!" yelled someone behind him.

Turning to look back he smiled as he saw his only friend run down the street towards him, Kitamura Yusaku had been his best friend every since middle school where they had been put on the same team for a science project. Kitamura immediately began talking to him without any fear and Ryuji soon returned his friendship and there'd been close every since. Although recently they hadn't spent much time together as Kitamura was captain of the softball club and the vice president of the student council. So between them it didn't leave him a lot of spare time.

"Good morning, nice weather isn't it" he said cheerfully coming to a stop next to him.

"Morning Yusaku oh yeah I guess it's alright" Ryuji answered offhandedly not really caring as they walked up the hill to there school.

"You ready to change people's view on you" Yusaku said enthusiastically while pumping his fist.

Ryuji looked down at the ground before muttering, "I don't know maybe I should just worry about my class work".

"Nonsense this is a new year a new start I know you can do it!" he yelled making other people stop and look at them strangely.

"Um sure" Ryuji replied unsure while looking away as he didn't know if he could do it as he had been trying for years with no success and maybe it wasn't all bad at least he didn't get bullied. No one had ever dared to try and bully him so he guessed his eyes were good for something at least but he would trade them in a second even if meant getting bullied every day for the rest of his school life.

The rest of there short journey was uneventful and Ryuji quickly made his way to the student office to hand in the wallet. He had told Kitamura to meet him in the classroom since he had gotten lucky and they were put in the same class this year and he didn't want Kitamura knowing about what had happened early as he would only get over worked about it.

"You hand in a lot of wallets" the woman behind the desk said taking the wallet and putting it in a draw.

Ryuji rubbed the back of his neck in embarrassment, "Guess I'm just lucky" he said weakly before quickly walking to meet Kitamura less she asked how he exactly came across so many wallets. On the way up the stairs he heard everyone talking about his incident this morning only it was extremely over blown like some Hollywood film producer had made it.

It always annoyed him how other people refused to keep there nose's out of other people's business, he hadn't done anything wrong he had gave back the wallet but even if he hadn't what gave them the right to talk about what he did.

By the time he made it to his class he was in a pretty foul mood after listening to seven different versions of his attack against a first year student on his way to the opening ceremony. So he quickly walked in to the large classroom he took the first seat that he saw and his mood only darkened as he heard people muttering about him again.

"There's a dark aura scary" one boy said.

"Oi go talk to him before it's too late" someone else said.

"No way why don't you go?" the first replied.

"Hey don't push me!"

"He's not very happy right now" said one of the girls.

"Feels like I'm gonna die" someone replied.

"Same as always, people are always like this" Yusaku said suddenly appearing next to Ryuji.

"Don't worry about it I'm just glad we're in the same class" Ryuji answered giving him a small smile when a loud bang echoed across the room as the door was slid open and two girls walked in and he naturally turned to see who made such an entrance.

"Hey why is that scary guy looking at us" a small girl said with long brown hair that went past her lower back, "he looks like he's gonna attack us maybe he's rabid" she mused to herself.

Ryuji looked at her in slight shock at her rudeness she had just walked in a room and randomly accused him of being rabid, "What?" he finally got out as people backed up around the edges of the classroom muttering about a bloodbath.

"What you deaf, I said you look rabid!" she yelled sticking her tongue out at him while pulling down her eyelid down.

Ryuji stood up and stormed out the room and most of the class held there breathe as he marched towards the girl but they all relaxed when he didn't even bothering to look at her or at the other girl he just continued to walk as though they weren't even there.

He stormed down the corridors towards where the vending machines were to get a drink having enough of everyone discussing his business or randomly accusing him of things he had never even considered.

"Ah Taiga that wasn't very nice" complained a taller red haired girl.

"It's not my fault he looks like a rabid dog" the short girl shot back.

"Ah Minori and Aisaka-san I didn't know we were in the same class" Yusaku said walking towards the two girls as cheerful as ever.

"Oh Yusaku-kun we're in the same class!" Minori yelled excitedly while her shorter companion when bright red and refused to move.

"That's what I just said" He replied smiling.

"So wasn't that just Ryuji Takasu?" she asked curious.

"Yep I think Aisaka-san may have of offended him when calling him rabid" he said still smiling apparently UN phased about what had just happened.

"Oh sorry" she replied looking down at the glowing Taiga who wouldn't meet Yusaku gaze.

* * *

He couldn't believe this was happening the damn vending machine was refusing his money. This was quickly becoming one of the worst days of his life and it wasn't even lunch yet. But as if the gods were smiling upon him it looked like his luck was changing as the machine finally accepted his change. Choosing a can of his favourite drink he waited patiently for it but after a few minutes of standing there his patience snapped and he started shaking the machine trying to dislodge he's stuck drink.

"Give me my drink damn it!" he roared as his anger reached new heights while kicking the machine but stopped when he heard someone gasp, looking to the side he saw a pair of girls standing at the top of the stairs. Once they noticed he was looking at them they almost fell down the stairs in shock before running down the corridor; Ryuji rested his head against the cursed machine as he let out a low groan when his can was dropped out the bottom of the machine.

"Is it possible for this day to get worse?" he asked himself and as if receiving some divine answers the school bell went signalling that the lessons had started.

"Why me!" he yelled as he ran down the corridors he hadn't done anything he just wanted a nice calming drink but now he was running late on the first day of the year, he's pace slowed down as he neared his class eventually becoming a brisk walk. Coming to a stop outside the door he caught his breath before opening the door forgetting he was still pumped after his little run so while him only meant to open the door he slammed it open shacking it on its hinges.

"Ur… sorry I'm late" he said walking in a little uncertain after his dramatic entrance.

The teacher was shacking so bad she almost dropped the book she was holding, "No no you're not late" she said quickly thinking she was calming a delinquent student.

"I'm not?" Ryuji asked confused looking at his watch and tapping it making sure it was still working.

"No everyone else is just… early" she finished weakly her hands shaking even worse while the whole class held there breathe hoping he bought it.

Ryuji let out a sigh which almost made the class faint, he knew what was going on and only increased his bad mood they were scared of him already.

"Fine" he muttered taking a seat three seats from the front. Class soon returned to normal and thankfully for Ryuji it was uneventful.

"Now class please hand in the essay's that you were instructed to write about what you did during your summer break" the teacher asked as the lesson came to an end.

"Uh sensei" Ryuji said raising his hand to apologize as he had forgotten his today and was hoping it would be alright for him to drop it in tomorrow.

The classes reaction was instant as they all jumped out of there seats, "Wh-what are you do-doing you're going to hit a teacher!" one boy cried out from behind him.

"Someone please stop him".

"SHUT UP!" he yelled losing his patience's with all this nonsense unfortunately seating behind him was an already nervous girl.

"Aaaaaaahhhhh" she screamed running out the room tears running down her face.

Ryuji stood there shell shocked, how could his luck be so bad but he was broken out of his stupor by the school bell ringing.

"Alright class your dismissed" the teacher told them while smiling weakly.

The whole class stampeded out of the room desperately trying to get away from him, Ryuji also rushed out of the room hoping to find the girl and apologize for yelling at her.

He stopped halfway down the corridor as he realised he had forgotten his bag so quickly back tracking he failed to notice someone in his way and quickly knocked in to her.

"Sorry abo-" he stopped mid-sentence as he realised who it was, it was the girl who had accused him earlier of wanting to attack her but after a closer look he realised she was the palm sized tiger.

"She really is palm sized" he thought aloud only to suddenly regret it when a fist connected with his stomach forcing him to double over, this of course naturally brought the attention of the whole corridor.

"Such a terrifying aura it's the first time I've ever felt something like this" Ryuji heard someone say.

"I can't believe the palm sized tiger and Ryuji Takasu are going to fight on the first day".

"I guess Takasu was just bidding his time earlier when he stormed past her"

"He probably planned this just so he can take her out early in to the year"

"Yeah, he doesn't want anyone challenging his title of ruling the school"

Ryuji finally ignoring his peers constant gossiping and stupidity managed to look up at his would be attacker, "What's wrong with you?" he asked but froze when he saw her eyes they were so forceful so scary like a fierce beast but she was so small.

"She's a mini demon" he quickly decided once again forgetting he was thinking aloud.

"What did you say?" she grounded out her fist clenching by her sides.

"Crap" was all he said before a fist sent him through the door to his classroom.

"Ow" Ryuji groaned as he got back up only to have to quickly dodge a kick that destroyed the desk behind.

"What are you doing?" he asked panicking while slowly backing away from the crazed girl but his answering was another punch which he barely avoided.

This continued for several minutes as Ryuji just continued to dodge her attacks while Taiga only got more upset and she forgot about everything except killing the boy who had called her a demon while Yusaku-sama was in the same corridor.

But Ryuji's luck ran out as he tripped over an up turned chair leg while avoiding a powerful kick but as he fell he acted out in natural instinct and tried to grab something to regain his balance, that something was Taiga Aisaki.

As he felt his back hit the floor hard the small girl fell on his chest and by the growling noise that was coming for her he knew he better move quick or lose a limb. So he immediately rolled the girls smaller figure off him and stood up.

He prepared to run but was stopped by loud gasps from the audience that had just entered. They had managed to work up the courage to enter room when they heard all the noise suddenly die down. Of course they had walked in a the worst possible time as all they saw was a damaged classroom with destroyed furniture littering the place while The palm sized Taiga laid in a heap on the floor and Ryuji standing up above her.

"I can't believe he beat the palm sized tiger".

"I can't believe they allow a thug like him to go to this school".

"Yeah who hit's a girl in the first place"

"Wait this is all a misund-" he began but was silenced by his sensei voice.

"Ryuji-san go to the principles office now…please" she said firmly though her shaking hands were proof she wasn't as confident as she appeared.

He thought about arguing with her for a moment before his shoulders sagged, he knew there was no point it would most likely make matters worse if he stood there arguing so with a defeated sigh he left the room heading out of the classroom filled with terror stricken students.

The principles office was on the top floor near the student councils meeting room and he knew where that was blind folded thanks to all the times he used to meet Yusaku there after his meetings so it only took him a few minutes to walk there especially since all the students cleared a path for him.

It reminded him of a film he had once seen, as the villain walks to the executioners block in shackles all the towns' people clear a path for him praying for this to be the end of the tyrant who had kept them living in fear while all the while throwing mouldy fruit at him.

Ryuji head lowered slightly at the depressing realisation that he was even considering himself to be the villain now, knocking on the door he entered the waiting room were a secretary was fiercely typing on the computer who didn't even bother looking at him.

"Um hi I was told to come see the principle" he said nervously looking around the room that wasn't really that big or well decorated. There were only two seats for visitors and a small desk for the secretary but he doubted that anything else could fit in the tiny room.

"Take a seat" she replied in a mono tone clearly having said it a thousand times before not even bothering to look up from her keypad.

"Thanks" he told her and went to take a seat but stopped when he heard her gasp, "hey are you alright?" he asked quickly.

"I'm sorry for keeping you waiting I'll go inform the principle you're here" She said

Quickly darting out of her seat and rushing in to the principles office.

Ryuji looked at her empty desk confused by her sudden change of attitude before he realised she hadn't looked at him until he went to sit down and she must of panicked, "Why me" he said rubbing his temples.

A few minutes later the secretary exited her superiors office though she didn't look happy about it, "He'll see you now" she told him and Ryuji nodded in reply before entering the larger office.

He immediately noticed the difference both the size and decoration of the Principles office compared to his secretaries. Every square foot the secretary had lost he had gained. It had a high ceiling, windows on two sides and between the windows a desk about twice the size of hers. _'No wonder the she came out angry having to see the difference of there work spaces every time she entered' _Ryuji thought to himself

"Takasu-san please has a seat" said the voice that sat behind the desk.

He was an ageing man who hair had all gone grey and he was balding up the top and had a small beard and was dressed in a clean suit that looked expensive.

"Thank you Sir" Ryuji replied taking a seat in front of a huge desk and the balding man.

"Well you have been busy this morning" He said though it sounded more like to himself than anyone else.

"Sir?" he asked clearly confused and his expression easily portrayed it.

"Attacking a student outside the school grounds before taking his wallet, verbally abusing a student, damaging, school property, turning up late to your first class, attacking another student in school grounds the list goes on" he said dropping a folder on the desk.

"I know this looks bad sir but would you willing to believe it was all a misunderstanding" Ryuji pleaded as he looked at the principle desperation on his face.

The head of the school took a deep breath before facing Ryuji, "Do not take me for a fool Takasu-san and if it were for your excellent grades I would throw you out of this school in a second"

Ryuji sat slack jawed at what he had just heard but the man had more to sat, "There is nothing I hate more than a bully as they are like a disease. Not only destroying there own lives but also of those around them who have the potential to go far. But thugs like you who can't be bothered to try have to bring everyone else down with you" he barked glaring at Ryuji who was still too stunned to speak.

"Since this your first time in my office and it is the first day of the new term I let you off with two weeks suspension effective immediately now leave" he said dismissing him while returning to signing papers.

Ryuji nodded at got up and left the office without saying a word with a stunned expression plastered on his face and he quickly existed the reception area. He had started moving through the corridors of the school almost mechanically, he noted the corridors were empty meaning lessons had started again.

He struggled to digest the fact he had been expelled for two whole weeks over some simple misunderstandings on the first day of the new semester while at the same time his principle had admitted to hating him. This was supposed the day his life changed he was meant to of changed everyone's opinion of him and have loads of friends but instead the very opposite had happened and it would be almost impossible for him to make friends now. It wasn't until he was already outside the school he registered where he was and noticed he was already by the bike shed near the schools main gates, he started walking towards the gates when he heard laughing so looking round the back of the shed he saw two boys in his year there smoking.

"What are you doing?" he asked despite it was quite obvious what they were up to.

The two teens nearly jumped out there skin as they heard a voice behind them and they didn't settle down when they saw who it was, "Hey there Takasu what you doing here" the first one began nervously.

"I just got suspended for fighting and I was on my way home" he told them blandly though he didn't know why maybe he just needed to hear what had happened aloud or he wanted to make sure it was true either way he didn't really care.

"Oh man that's too bad well um anyway there's no reason for you to make an issue about this" the second one said even more on edge now.

"Yea we're just heading back to class now so um here you can even keep are cigs alright" the first one said shoving a packet in his hand before he and his friend took off towards the school.

Looking down at the strange packet in his hand he shook his head he couldn't be bothered handing them in now and knowing his luck he'd get the blame for brining them on to school property. So shoving them in his pocket he took off out of the school gates with a defeated look evident of his face as his shoulders sagged.

"So much for a fresh chance" he muttered as he lowered his head, "I hate these eyes" he told the world as he continued home with each step his sorrow continued to grow.

* * *

Okay I know you think I might have over done things a bit but if you read the manga it's not really that farfetched and plus it's fan fiction I know I'm not a great author but hell if this gives someone a idea for a good story then it was worth as I really prefer reading to writing. So anyway let me know what ya think and if it's worth continuing.


End file.
